Just Between Us
by TheScarletHeart
Summary: A series of author and reviewer picked pairings. Up first IchiRuki, "Lights Out" -They never go out when you want them to now do they? Rated T for language, subject to change.


Title: Lights Out

Pairing: IchiRuki

Type: One-Shot

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Word Count: 1,142

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters except any OC I throw in.

Summary: They never go out when you want them to now do they?

~**~

Everyone was anxiously sitting in their desks tuning the teacher out waiting and waiting for the final bell to ring so they could finally go home. It had started raining shortly before lunch and hadn't let up at all, only getting worse as time went on.

'_And the weather man said it would be sunny all day without a single cloud.'_

Ichigo continued to stare out the window as the rain hit the glass and slid down the pane. Rukia was sitting in the desk next to him doodling on the piece of paper she had started to take notes on but stopped after writing down what the teacher had said and decided not to bother with it. Instead, the page was filled with her friends, herself, and others she knew chappified. Ichigo looked over to Rukia's desk and saw the doodles reminding him that he really should take her to an art museum to show her what real art looks like.

Bring!

'_Finally. School's been boring lately.'_

Yells of joy were let loose and most grabbed their things as quick as they could and ran out the door thanking Kami for the weekend finally coming. Ichigo quickly packed his things and leaned against the door waiting for Rukia to finish so they could make their way to the Kurosaki family home. They ran most of the way their only pausing to wait at the few busy intersections they had to cross. Ichigo shoved the door open after unlocking it and Rukia darted in before he had completely opened it. He walked in after her and closed the door with a slight _click_ behind them noticing a note on the table next to them.

_Ichi-nii,_

_Karin is playing soccer and daddy and I are shopping. We won't be gone long!_

_Love, Yuzu_

"Ugh, you had to forget to bring the umbrella today didn't you!"

Ichigo scowled, "That's not my job midget."

"You're the one who said it was going to be sunny today!"

"Because that's what the weather man said!"

"Well-", Before she could even get out her next insult she shivered violently.

Ichigo took off his shoes before heading upstairs.

"Hey!"

Rukia took off after him and they walked into his room, Ichigo grabbed some of his clothes and was getting ready to head to the bathroom while Rukia changed in his room. Thankfully, Kon was no where to be found. Ichigo walked out of the bathroom after throwing the soaked clothes in the basket. Rukia met up with him in the hall and she placed hers in the basket as well and the duo made their way downstairs. They were about half way down the stairs when the power flickered and went out after a streak of lightning danced across the sky.

Rukia misjudged where the next step was supposed to be and instead fell and slammed into Ichigo's back sending both of them tumbling down the stairs.

"Ow."

"Damn it, why'd you hit me."

"I didn't hit you. I fell."

"Whatever, just get off midget."

She slowly got off of Ichigo and he stood up. Rukia just sat on the ground and rubbed her temples. Ichigo waited a minute but she still didn't get up.

"Hey, are you ok Rukia?"

She looked up to him, "Yeah my head hurts though."

He nodded and walked over to the wall and tried flipping the light switches on and off. _'Nothing, looks like we'll be in the dark for a while.'_

He walked into the kitchen careful not to run into anything and returned with a glass of water in one hand and two pain relievers in the other offering them to Rukia. Nodding in thanks she swallowed the pills and drank the water. Handing the glass to Ichigo she tried to stand up on her own and wavered. Ichigo had turned and put the glass on the table and turned around at the right time to see Rukia fall onto her butt.

He held out his hand, "Here midget let me help you up."

She refused and kept trying and finally was able to stand up, although walking was out of the question and Rukia knew it. Despite that she was still going to try. When she was about ready to take a step Ichigo had picked her up and was half way across the hallway and making his way over to the living room.

"Put me down strawberry!"

"Fine."

Rukia braced herself thinking she was going to hit the floor but was surprised when she felt the comfort of the couch beneath her. She looked up at him questioningly but he wasn't paying attention. Instead he took the glass back to the kitchen and came in and sat down on the couch. Lightning streaked across the sky again and a loud roll of thunder followed it. Rukia shivered, the heat wasn't on now because of the temporary power outage.

Ichigo noticed and reached for the blanket draped across the back of the couch. Rukia hadn't noticed and he threw the blanket which landed on her head. She violently tore it from it's perch and threw it into Ichigo's face.

"What was that for strawberry!"

He pulled the blanket from his face and threw it back at Rukia. "I thought the ice princess needed to thaw out."

"Oh yeah! Well take this fruit cake!"

This went on for a little while longer before Rukia let out a yawn and curled up against the back of the couch. Ichigo thought about throwing the blanket at her again but instead decided to be somewhat nice. So he opened the waded up blanket and covered both of them. His head wasn't under the blanket but Rukia's was. She scooted closer to Ichigo and pulled it from her head glaring at him in the process. He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, weather men are the only people who can constantly be wrong and not lose their jobs."

Rukia laughed and leaned against him and slowly drifting off to sleep. He stiffened at first but relaxed and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. He too got comfortable and also dozed off. Neither of the two noticed the flicker of the lights coming back on.

~**~

Well, there you have it! This is the first fan fiction I have posted on this site. Review and let me know what pairing(s) you'd like to see or even leave some suggestions for themes for up coming one-shots for this series. I'll try just about everything.


End file.
